My Princess
by PitchPerfectFool
Summary: tumblr prompt: "Beca proposing to Chloe at Disney World. Please include the help of former Bellas and the Disney princesses." - annaofthekendrickvariety


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect, Just The Way You Are, Just a Dream, Titanium, or Bulletproof.**

Beca wasn't much for huge, extravagant romantic gestures. She was more of an anniversary spent at a log cabin or mixes on Valentine's type of girl.

Which was the entire reason why she was setting up this proposal in the most romantic way possible.

She was terrible at romance and, sure, Chloe was fine with that. Chloe set up most of the dates and most of the time they spent together because Beca had trouble even asking to come over (she found herself waiting for the rejection, even after three years of dating).

Beca thought it was only fitting for herself to do the proposal. If she couldn't do the rest of the dating regimen comfortably, she wanted to at least do this for Chloe. She knew Chloe would be ecstatic at the proposal (they had discussed future plans at one point) and would accept. However, the whole planning part was freaking her out.

* * *

Beca voiced her thoughts on proposing during a practice with the Bellas.

"I don't know how I'm going to propose," she blurted as they ran through dance steps.

Everyone froze and turned to look at Beca, who looked as if she was a deer caught in the headlights. Cynthia Rose's mouth dropped open and Fat Amy clutched at her stomach, laughter filtering out heartily. The rest of the Bellas looked confused. "Um, what?" Stacie asked.

Beca turned red. "I - I mean, I'm planning on proposing to Chloe…?"

There was a loud chattering from the entire group, from "Congrats!" to "We were going to grow lonely together." Fat Amy raised her hand and Beca rolled her eyes, calling on her.

"Can we help?"

Beca stared warily over each of the Bellas, who were nodding their heads vigorously. "Please?" they sang, synchronized and each hitting the same note.

"How the hell did you all do – you know what, fine," Beca relented, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah, we're gonna crush this," Amy called, fist bumping Cynthia Rose.

Beca buried her face in her palms. "Okay, let's get on with practi –"

"No, we're gonna start planning," Cynthia Rose, her co-captain this year, interrupted.

"We have to get ready for the ICCA – "

"We've been ready for three weeks, Beca. We are going to start planning now," Stacie interjected.

Beca sighed. "Fine."

Stacie let out an inhuman squeal and essentially sprinted to the whiteboard, grabbing an eraser and wiping off the entire thing. Beca opened her mouth to stop her from erasing the dance routine, but Amy clapped a hand over her mouth. Beca licked it to get it off, but Amy screamed, shaking her hand with wide eyes. "I don't want Chloe's vaggy juices on my hand! Get it off!"

Beca flushed a bright red and the other Bellas chuckled. Stacie simply printed "Proposals" on the board in response.

"Okay Bellas, what have we got?"

"I want to do it at Disney World or Disneyland. Chloe loves Disney movies," Beca called out.

Beca leaned back as the Bellas volunteered their ideas, one by one. Lily suggested taking her to a Disney castle and locking her up in a tower (which was shot down immediately by everyone), CR suggested singing her a song in the middle of the park, Amy tried to convince Beca to propose on a rollercoaster ("Too bad if the ring falls out of the box as you go upside down!"), and Jessica suggested using Push the trash can.

Beca perked up at the Push suggestion. "That's a great idea," she said, pointing at Jessica. "I like that."

Jessica shrugged. "I saw a video of it."

"Why don't we try to get Disney princesses involved? Chloe loves them, doesn't she?" Stacie tried.

Beca gave Stacie a funny look. "How do you know Chloe loves the princesses?"

"Aubrey told me once about how when Chloe was a kid, she dressed up as Snow White for a week after Halloween. We were talking about the new Snow White movies and that came up," Stacie defended.

"You speak to Aubrey?"

Stacie ignored the comment by Beca. "So we can try and incorporate princesses."

"Sure," Beca said, shrugging.

* * *

Just after Beca's final win at ICCA's, she informed Chloe of their vacation to Florida. Chloe had squealed excitedly, pulling Beca close and kissing her soundly.

Needless to say, the planning was already worth it.

* * *

When Beca and Chloe strolled into Disney World after unpacking everything for their weeklong stay, Beca could hardly contain her nervousness.

The Bellas had volunteered to set up everything, and, while Beca appreciated that, it meant she didn't actually know if everything was set up correctly. Her fiddling didn't go unnoticed by Chloe, however, and it almost gave her away.

"What's wrong?" Chloe questioned.

"Nothing. I just don't like rides," Beca lied.

"Well, let's try one. We'll see how it is," Chloe said perkily.

Beca merely nodded, following Chloe as she tugged her around the park.

* * *

After they had truly ridden every single ride in the park, Beca and Chloe ended up in the Magic Kingdom section of Disney World. A woman dressed up as Belle from Beauty and the Beast met them at the entrance. "Beca and Chloe?"

Beca grunted in response and Chloe nodded excitedly. "The princesses are your escorts for the evening. You have been chosen randomly by the staff here and we shall guide you around if you may wish."

Chloe cocked her head, shaking it. "We don't – "

"Sure," Beca interrupted quickly.

Chloe gave her a curious look but shrugged. "Okay, fine."

Belle nodded and a woman dressed as Cinderella walked swiftly to the pair. "Come with me," she said simply, turning back around and walking away.

Chloe linked her arm with Beca's and followed, tugging her along.

* * *

After being led around by all the princesses except one, the pair's tour ended next to a small trashcan. The last princess, Pocahontas, smiled softly and walked away, but the trashcan beneath Chloe's arm began to speak.

"The name's Push," it introduced.

Chloe jumped back, startled, and stumbled into Beca. Beca caught her from falling and smirked. "I'm Beca, this is Chloe," Beca said politely to Push.

"I know, I know," it answered back.

Chloe again gave Beca a curious look, but said nothing. "Where's everyone else?" Push questioned.

"I dunno," Beca lied. "It seems this has been cleared out for our random tour."

"Oh, yes, your tour. Well, Chloe, this actually wasn't so random – "  
Push was interrupted by a sprinting princess – Snow White – bumping into the can from behind. "Oh dear, it seems I dropped something in the trash! Push, I'll have it out in a moment."

The princess stuck her arm in the trash and pulled out a black box. "Here it is!" she said, turning back to the couple. "I found it. Here you go."

She handed the box to Beca, whose grin was wide. Snow White leaned against Push and watched as Beca turned to her girlfriend.

"Hey, why'd she give that to you?" Chloe asked obliviously.

"I set it all up," Beca admitted.

At her words, the former Bellas (including Aubrey) emerged from their hiding spots. The Bellas began to hum 'Just The Way You Are,' overlaying it with the tune of 'Just a Dream,' the song they had sang at the pool.

Chloe's eyes were glimmering with unshed tears as Beca popped open the box, getting on one knee. "I've know you for four years, Chlo, and they have been my happiest. I feel in love with you and I'm glad I let myself do so. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have had you in my life and I would've pushed you away like I have so many other times."

Beca shifted and tapped her finger to her thumb, subtly signaling the Bellas to change the song. The Bellas began to hum 'Titanium' and 'Bulletproof.'

"When you cornered me in the shower, I never expected our relationship to turn out like this, me so head over heels for you. But now, I love you. I love you so much and I want to marry you, settle down and even have kids. So, Ms. Beale, would you marry me?"

Chloe stood motionless for a moment, leading Beca to believe this was all a mistake. She began to stand up, but was stopped by Chloe throwing herself at her, hugging her tightly. "Yes, Beca, yes," she breathed into Beca's ear, capturing her lips just afterward.

In the background, the Bellas stopped humming and clapped, cheering and wolf whistling as Chloe and Beca continued their passion-filled lip lock. When they pulled apart, Beca slid the ring onto Chloe's finger, finishing it with a light kiss to her knuckles.

"You're my princess, Beale."


End file.
